Spot The Difference
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a cold, uncaring, ruthless, genius CEO. Yami Mutou is a cold, harsh, punk, red-mark leader of the most dangerous gang in Tokyo: Crimson Wolves. What happens if their paths clash? SYY


**Title:** Spot The Difference

**Rating:** mild R(depends on where I'd post:smutty NC-17)

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Other Pairings: **Bakura x Malik, Yugi x Anzu, Jou x Mai, Bakura x Ryou, Marik + Seto, Mahaado + Yami, slight Bakura + Yami

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is a cold, uncaring, ruthless, nerdy, playboy and arrogant genius CEO. Yami Mutou is a cold, harsh, punk, red-mark leader of the most dangerous gang in Tokyo: Crimson Wolves. What happens if their paths clash? (AU)

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DOES NOT belong to poor me.

**Warnings: **YAOI… AU… swear words, curses… abuse of asterisks ()… slight character OOC… sexual content and violence…

**Spoilers: **None that I could think of…

**Notes:** This story is AU! Bakura Yami no Bakura; Ryou Ryou (hikari); Marik Yami no Marik; Malik Malik Ishtar (hikari); Yugi is Yami's brother; Kaiba is a playboy and Yami is a punk

**Status:** Incomplete

**Inspirations: **_(meaning, I was reading/watching these when this whole storyline was born)_Rurouni Kenshin (episodes: _"Battle Of Heaven and Earth" + "Tragedy Of One Stormy Night"_): Battle of Kenshin with Souijiro Seda ß He's so cute! Plus, Gensoumaden Saiyuki (episode: _Akai Hana/Mother_); shadowsofchaos61's _"Hope For Tomorrow"_ + Shakster's "_Egyptian Heat"_…

I do **_NOT_** tolerate flames (**especially, but not limited to **those who bash the pairing SetoYami) because if I happen to read a fic, which features a pairing I greatly dislike, I don't flame it. I consider it a responsibility of the reader to read the warnings, pairing specified, the summary (which still includes the pairing in parenthesis).If you do **NOT** like _fanfiction_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Yaoi _OR _shounen-ai_ AND/OR the pairing **_SetoYami_** (or **_YamiSeto_**), **LEAVE**. It is **_NOT _**too late to press the BACK button.

* * *

**Chapter Recipe: **During this chapter, the characters tell their POV of the roughly, same event… this chapter is PG-13-ish…

**Chapter 1: Recognition Of Façade**

**

* * *

**

** Kaiba's POV**

"GO! GO! GO!"

That sound was almost a chant – a mantra – in these almost secluded area in the school. Almost – because no matter how far away this is, almost half of the students came to watch the show.

The people watching cheered for the leather-clad male who is currently kicking someone in his abs. High school students littered the view, and they are all busy rooting for the hellcat better known as Yami Mutou.

If one was to hear the rumors – some are highly distressing and could make you puke – about this punk, you would expect him to have well-muscled body, like the ones you see in wrestling shows. Coupled with long, unruly hair, tied in a lousy ponytail.

The lone person who is watching the fight with only mild interest – just for the heck of it – and not for the money that he could win in bets, is seriously amazed by the punk's abilities.

All his ideas about what the other looks like – all thrown away in the passing breeze. He imagined the other to be very tall, around his height. He also imagined the person to have foul-smelling breath and even fouler-looking face. He also half-expected to see almost shredded top and jeans, and everyone seeing him fight would be expected to quiver in front of a bull.

Was he that wrong about those things?

He shook his head, his brown locks swaying softly with each fluid stroke. His blue, blue eyes concentrated on how the famous leader of Crimson Wolves carries himself. At the same time, he also corrects ALL of his assumptions regarding the teen.

The height thing was really disturbing him… heck, the other might have not even reached his shoulder! The lousy ponytail…? No, there was none. The punk carried a weird, wild, spiky tri-colored hair.

The same wild hair crowned his head, accentuating himself with blonde, magenta and black hues. Three streaks of blonde color savaged from his center of the forehead, and blonde bangs fell seductively in front of his alluring eyes.

Those eyes…

'Get a grip, Kaiba!' He mentally scolded himself for being so entranced in those sinful irises.

Kaiba's heart sped up dramatically when he saw the crimson-eyed youth look at him briefly. Their eyes met, and Kaiba could almost feel static sparks coursing through his veins.

However, Yami Mutou had to turn his head to be able to smirk at his much, bigger opponent. The other had been severely bleeding right now, and in a few moments, he would be unable to walk for months.

What intrigued Kaiba is that Yami Mutou doesn't lead over his gang the normal way. Usually, the members would follow their leader because of threats, punishments, money, etc… but Yami Mutou…

His gang mates seemed to respect him. They didn't help their leader, but Kaiba highly doubted that Mutou needed any sort of help. The fight was over, but Kaiba couldn't resist his eyes from roaming across that tight, leather black top, hiding well-toned chest from the view.

A flaring, midnight black leather pants adorned his lower limbs, along with the collection of belts, buckles and metallic bands. The metallic glitter of those materials added to the luster Mutou emitted.

Again, Kaiba scolded himself for being _so_ observant to this punk.

Those lengthy lashes added an exotic glow to those enchanting crimson orbs, added to the kohl lines that contributed some dramatic feel to those eyes.

Leather boots draped with metallic studs covered his feet, and buckled neck top covered his swan-like neck. Yami Mutou put on his navy blue school jacket, covering his tanned arms from the view and touch of all others.

With one victorious smirk, he picked up his school bag, and strode away from the scene, and the other members of the gang followed him closely like lost puppies.

Seto Kaiba frowned slightly as students began to realize that their lunches are supposed to be more important than watching some unbeatable punk victimize another arrogant, airy person.

The blue-eyed male smirked. The three Crimson Wolves members they sent the other day weren't enough of a challenge. Maybe, Yami Mutou is. It is inevitable that Yami and him would face each other in a fight.

The gang's pride must be severely hurt because somebody managed to beat three of them in a single moment. No doubt about it, Yami Mutou is going to seek some revenge.

One thing is certain though… Yami Mutou intrigued him, and Seto Kaiba is determined to know the real Yami Mutou no matter what the costs.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Fighting, punching and beating people had become a very common –oftentimes-tiring – part in his life. The blaring sound of cheers – for him – are already threatening to deafen him.

Yami frowned slightly. He didn't like it when students do betting games whenever he fights someone. The answer is SO damn obvious. He is NOT going to lose to anyone. Not if he can help it.

Yami decided to hold the fights near the parking of the school bus; that way, he hoped for fewer students to come near the fighting. But he is SO wrong.

Many students still watched his exhibition of moves – some to simply admire his moves, others, simply to admire his famous stunning looks, some to spy on his trademark killer moves, others… to bet and earn money.

There is also one thing that distracted him. Bakura had reported (while sucking off Malik's face) that a new student has transferred to this school.

It had been a tradition to get to know a new transfer student with a fight, but somehow, this new student managed to beat their 'troops'. That mere fact thrilled Yami. Bakura told him that the transfer student is wealthy – the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Yami sneered. He could be some old geezer with eyes bulging instantly at the sight of money. The CEO should be a short, sturdy man, with grayish hair and big stomach (probably due to _too_ much comfort and alcohol). He also imagined the CEO to be dorky, nerdy and wearing some big, thick eyeglasses.

Because of the failure of their first-sent men, Yami is obligated to see the transfer student's skill for himself.

Seto Kaiba. Just who is this person exactly?

Yami absent-mindedly kicked the poor victim in the chest. He didn't particularly feel like being murderous and ruthless today, so he let his gaze wander somewhere. He caught Bakura's chocolate eyes, and the albino jerked a finger towards someone in his front.

Yami followed the finger and gasped slightly at what he saw. Bakura mouthed to him the name: Seto Kaiba.

Yami almost fainted. This _is_ Seto Kaiba! What happened to the thick, nerdy eyeglasses? To the short stature and fat build! Where did all those go!

He thought all rich persons – tyrants who control people like pawns – are ugly, fat and greedy-looking. Seto Kaiba absolutely did NOT look even remotely ugly.

Stunning perfectly chiseled face, tight pink lips, sharp, proud nose, high and pointed cheekbones, soft brown locks… those are only on his face…

His lean, muscular body, with his standing pose… he looked so dominating and so powerful… tight leather pants that looked a little _too tight_ in some places… long, slim fingers gripping his school bag… long, scrumptious legs hiding inside those close-fitting pants…

Elegant neck connecting his face to the evenly proportioned torso… to top it all, this rich CEO also managed to obtain the gem-like sapphire eyes.

Yami shook his head briefly. He does NOT like anybody. Maybe lust… but definitely… argh, he's arguing with himself again!

'Focus on the fight – the fight!' Yami ordered himself, and thankfully, his limbs obeyed. He turned around again – and at that moment, he saw himself locking eyes with the stranger brunette. Yami forced himself to look away, but he couldn't.

Somehow, he felt a delicious shiver run up his spine. Before he could even start embarrassing himself, Yami pushed the feeling down. He couldn't let himself feel any type of emotion – including lust – for anybody.

Any type of emotion, of attachment is a weakness, right?

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

He couldn't believe this. This had been going for almost a year – but he still couldn't believe it. His brother, Yami – had been kicked out of their school two years ago, for improper behavior.

Yami really didn't act like this before, NO. Yami is a very sweet, caring, obedient and peaceful boy. Their father had always commented that Yami is an introvert – he likes valuing his silence.

Yugi had always been fine with that. As long as Yami tells him his problems, Yugi is glad for having his brother's trust. But then, just before the seemingly harmonious childhood is about to end, a disaster struck in the Mutou household.

It turned out that Yami is a child of their father with another woman. Yugi's true mother – and their father's true wife – suddenly appeared, and she was very, very mean to the crimson-eyed teen. Their father is a very dedicated Egyptologist, meaning for him to go out of town frequently.

The first time Yugi's mother abused and hit Yami was too long ago. Yugi didn't want to dig up memories, but somehow, he felt the need to.

Yami had always been tormented, and pain-filled cries always seared through the house. Somehow, Yugi's mother saw her husband's betrayal every time she looks at Yami.

Doing household chores, he always endured name-calling, beatings – and stress. When he goes to school, he always ends up being bullied, just for the mere reason that he's a son of taboo.

Yugi clenched at the fence harder. Oh, if he only he could help his brother back then! But Yami didn't blame Yugi for any of the pain their legal mother is putting him through. He loved his brother very much, and it pained Yugi to see Yami sacrificing for him.

One day, Yami and Yugi went to school, unsuspecting anything bad. It turned out that almost everybody in school knew of something. Their father – left Yugi's mother because well… he IS gay. He hooked up with a wealthy businessman – and he ended up as a damned helpless – and hopeless – plaything.

Many kids accused Yami of not only being a child of taboo – but also as a disgrace in society. Many people expected and taunted Yami of being gay, just because his father is too.

Yugi also became a target, but every time he is about to be bullied, Yami always quickly rushes to his defense, even if they both knew that it would only lead to more wounds to Yami's part and more tears to Yugi's eyes.

The moment Yami's father came home, crying and battered – Yami and Yugi knew that this is going to cause another upbeat in their daily sufferings. The businessman, apparently, had many other whores in his calling – and their father suffered severely from a broken heart.

Yugi's eyes let Yami's fighting with the helpless victim pass. He couldn't stop his memories from replaying again…

Their father soon became insane. They were thrown out of the house and they had nothing left to eat and sleep. Thankfully, not all of Yugi's classmates were cold-hearted. They found Jounouchi and Anzu – along with their other friends – and they all agreed to live under one roof, as long as you could contribute somehow.

Yugi had been so glad after that. He thought that all of their problems already vanished magically into thin air.

The moment they went at school again, more people beat the shit out of his brother. Yugi had blamed himself countless of times, but his brother would look at him in pain and assure him that he's still all right.

All those pain, all those hatred…

They all combined to form the monster in front of Yugi's very eyes. Yugi had long suspected something, but it was only a year ago since he saw it with his own eyes.

Yami has transformed into a violent, ruthless punk. Yugi had paled when asked his brother about his actions. Yami had spoken to him in such an icy voice, that Yugi wasn't able to recognize his brother anymore.

"The law of nature is the law of all things. If you are strong, you'll live. If you're weak, you'll die. It's fairly simple, Yugi." 1

Yugi didn't dare to remember all of the other words his brother uttered, filled with pain and resentment.

"Don't worry, my brother. This time, no one would ever hurt us again…" 

Since that day when Yami decided to bully and play with others before they could even think about doing it to him, Yami had lost all of his emotions.

All that was left was the more alluring body of his brother, the cold face and fake mask of emotions concealing an emotionless face.

"I'd beat them, hurt them, use them, play with them… before they even think of doing those things to us…"

As Yugi watched his brother beat the crap out of his victim at midday, he briefly saw a flicker of emotions in his brother's eyes. Could it be?

Yugi followed his gaze and saw a wealthy-looking man, with brown hair and oceanic eyes. Recognition clicked into Yugi and he realized who this man is: Seto Kaiba! This teen is the CEO of the popular gaming company: Kaiba Corporation!

If this is some wealthy businessman, why did Yami react to the mere sight of the other teen?

Contempt? Not likely.

Respect? Highly doubtful…

Intrigue? A big no-no…

Attraction? Yugi's eyes widened.

'IT can't be, can it?'

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Same old things happen every single day. Sometimes, he just wished for something new to happen… Instead of beating the crap out of this thug, maybe they should try something exciting, something adventurous, and something thrilling…

It had been months since they last did something so dangerous, so outrageous… yet so… free.

Sometimes, Bakura is very thankful that Yami became the leader of Crimson Wolves. Their leader is very responsible, cunning, and powerful and has a very strict philosophy in life.

People would think that their gang is composed of only rebellious teenagers. They didn't know that they are teens that were abused by the society, frowned upon by the many, and were put under the pains and trials for something they didn't really do.

They all despised the rich, for they are nothing but money-greedy bastards who use the poorer – and most of the time hopeless – people as pawns in their manipulative games – and end up throwing them away like some useless ragged toys.

As he watched Yami kick the powerless person in the ribs, he couldn't help feeling the small amount of sadistic satisfaction. He deserved it. He should have known better than to anger Yami.

Said weak person lay almost half-dead in the cemented pavement, the crowds taunting him as he moaned in pain.

Bakura smirked, and his other comrades clapped wordlessly in appreciation of what their boss did.

Yami – came out of nowhere and challenged their former leader, Marik. No one ever dared to challenge the leader of the gang first. But somehow, the look in Yami's eyes that night… that lonely, gloomy, rainy night…

Marik was beaten – fair and square. And as a rule, if the leader was defeated by a challenger, he is removed of the position and is forced to resign.

Yami quickly took Marik's position – and since then, Crimson Wolves became more famous – and more ruthless.

Things with Marik had been scary and frightening. He would threaten the members, and many died because of his pranks. And… Marik is a rich spoiled brat. The gang could relate more to Yami – who went under the same pain they suffered.

Yami led the group with his wise mind, with his unfathomable skills and his ultimate, dangerous charm. He could lure anyone to his bed, only to rob said person.

Bakura had to admit, Yami did a better job in the art of seduction than him. It was almost laughable to know that Yami is a virgin. Someone with that oozing sex appeal… a virgin! But maybe, that is why Yami kept it a secret.

He just so happened to stumble upon Yami and his brother talking. Yugi had been outraged to find his brother fighting and being a punk, even more shocked and angry that his brother is willing to seduce someone.

Yami and Yugi found him eavesdropping. Yami didn't try to slit his neck – so unlike Marik. Instead, he just narrowed angular bloody orbs at him, as id daring him in a silent challenge.

He remembered himself rooted to the ground at that moment. He couldn't argue; he couldn't make a sarcastic comment.

Little Yugi went to him and asked him to stay quiet about that fact. The members' respect might vanish or diminish once they learn that Yami is just acting like an experienced whore.

Bakura wondered how the hell Yami managed to be so utterly seductive when he didn't have the least experience about sex. And the pale albino also wondered about how someone so small, so lithe could possess such great physical power – and also the power to command them all.

Bakura could have made a snide comment about the secret he knew; he could have blabbed it to everybody. But the look in Yami's cold ice – the look silenced him. Yami is authority personified.

One wouldn't even dare to disobey him. The mere thought of going against him is almost despicable. Not that Yami is going to hunt them down – NO.

Okay, maybe yes, Yami would beat the crap out of them – but the crimson-eyed teen never really killed somebody.

"The persons I beat die because of lack of determination and weak heart – not because of the pain I inflicted and the wounds I caused."

One who would look into Yami's eyes would come back empty-handed. His eyes didn't betray anything. All the emotions he shows are facades, fakes, false pretenses… no one could really know what he really, _truly _feels or thinks.

But if you glance at him – without knowing anything about him – once could easily infer that he was born as an aristocrat, someone with a noble blood. The air of aristocracy follows Yami wherever he goes and the aura of authority is always shadowing over Yami's lithe form.

Anyone who sees him would think that he is really born to be a leader.

Bakura's talented eyes caught the form of his lover, Malik Ishtar, who came running up to him amidst the chaotic, cheering crowd. The poor boy is still fighting against his sealed fate – to experience pain in Yami's cruel hands.

"Hello, Bakura." Malik purred, and he held Bakura's pale right hand and promptly dropped it. They couldn't show their affection – right now.

"What is it, Malik?" The pale albino asked, craning his neck a little to see the fight. Someone stupid blocked his view. Sighing in frustration, he pushed the person away, who visibly flinched at the death glare he sent.

"The new _kid_, Seto Kaiba is here." Malik said hurriedly, and Bakura raised his eyebrows.

Many rumors have already circulated about this Kaiba-person. Sure, he is damn rich, owning Kaiba Corporation is surely ringing some bells. But there are also other rumors that said that he is someone not to mess up with.

Crimson Wolves already assumed that Kaiba is also a whore-collector, something typical of wealthy businessmen. Plus, Kaiba is good-looking. Surely, he would have some playmates, right?

True enough; the first day he showed up, three girls are already hanging in his arms. He didn't look at the least interested about them, but his hands still wandered to some areas a little bit underneath the female's skirt.

What puzzled them all is the fact that Seto Kaiba went to this notorious school, where people belong to one of the categories: whores, punks, red-marks or people who don't belong to anything in the world.

Bakura immediately sent three members to welcome Seto Kaiba – in accordance to the rule of the gang. The results were outrageous and even Yami was shocked. The three gang members' faces were almost bloodily deformed and they were bloody beaten!

Yami couldn't ignore this. However, Yami is busy with assuring Yugi that he won't die in these activities, so Yami's job is going under a "slack" mode. Once Yugi is assured, Bakura is willing to bet that Yami would handle the problem with Kaiba.

It is their rule to make every single student or faculty in this school – or Tokyo, in that matter – to fear them – and give them due respect. That is why; they couldn't let Seto Kaiba just get away with harming three of their members.

Bakura could understand Yami's seething anger with his victim right now. Said student even dared to say that Crimson Wolves is nothing but trash against Seto Kaiba.

Yami's anger immediately flared, and he inevitably broke his promise of toning down things for a while.

Bakura sought Yami's eyes to tell him a message. As of now, Yami haven't seen the face of Seto Kaiba. Now is the perfect time. To his absolute luck, Yami looked at his direction. Bakura mouthed the name "Seto Kaiba" and jerked a finger towards the CEO's direction.

The albino watched in idle amusement Yami's somewhat awed face. Then, the reaction vanished rapidly, as if Yami is afraid that someone might see all his secrets just by one look on his face.

Bakura chuckled silently, drawing a raised golden eyebrow from his lover. He shook his head and continued to watch Yami's small shivers. Hmm… It is very weird.

Yami rarely reacted to anything, and the leader reacting to the mere sight of someone more than twenty meters away from him is _too_ amusing.

Maybe Kaiba reminded Yami of someone? Nah, too predictable.

Maybe they knew each other in the past? Even more ridiculous. Yami made it painfully clear that he burned all his childhood memories into _ashes_.

Maybe… maybe Yami found Kaiba _stunningly_ attractive? Bakura had to stifle a guffaw at that. Yami never, ever showed any form of interest – let alone on a person. The cold one always told them that emotions – including interest and _lust_ – are always a weakness.

But then, if that's the case… why did Yami look at Kaiba like _that_?

**Footnotes:**

1 – The line taught by Shishio to the very adorable Souijiro Seda… from Rurouni Kenshin… ahh… Souijiro is SO cute…


End file.
